thorns
by SlytherinSchoolgirl
Summary: Six wounds Azula and Ty Lee gave each other and one they healed. — Azula/Ty Lee; oneshot. Fall Tyzula Week 2015.


_Well, this is my (belated) Tyzula Week entry. I wasn't going to do Tyzula Week because I didn't find out about it until late, but I was inspired by the powerful 100 word little drabbles that I really wanted to try to write. I hope you like it._

* * *

 _1\. Handwriting_

Ty Lee fills out the detention papers in her awful handwriting. She writes lines about making disruptions in class and she is trying really hard not to be angry. Azula pulled hard on her braid and the teacher snapped at Ty Lee about how awful she is about sitting still and remaining quiet in class.

Ugh. Ty Lee hopes her parents don't ground her because Azula can't keep her beautiful hands to herself. The princess seemed to think it was hilarious, and not at all a mean thing to do.

Sometimes Ty Lee gets so upset about Azula pushing her around, but she always comes back because Azula is her best friend ever.

And when somebody pulls on your braid and pushes you when you do cartwheels it means they _like like_ you.

* * *

 _2\. Sleepwalking_

Azula steps on Ty Lee's braid in the middle of the night. Ty Lee yelps in pain in the middle of the sleepover, but Azula just seems to think it is funny.

"Azuuuula," Ty Lee whines as tears swell in her usually happy eyes. She slowly sits up and looks at the princess.

"I walk in my sleep, Ty Lee. You ought to know that," Azula snaps coldly as she leaves the room. She is smirking and her shoulders still shake with laughter.

"If you were sleepwalking why are you laughing," Ty Lee mutters to herself, but she just lies back down and waits eagerly for Azula to return and lie close beside her.

Azula stepped on Ty Lee's braid because Ty Lee had her feet on Azula's back for half the night.

It was _provoked_.

* * *

 _3\. Divorce_

Ty Lee divorces herself from a life of loving Azula. She loved the princess eternally, powerfully and limitlessly. She _has to_ , because Azula continuously hurts her. It is difficult to follow someone who has lost herself, in the end.

And Azula claims not to love Ty Lee back. Ty Lee knows Azula is lying, but that does not mean that it doesn't hurt. It hurts bad.

At the Boiling Rock, Ty Lee does not want to make that choice. She _can't_. But, the truth is, Azula made the choice for her. Ty Lee divorced herself from her past when she saved Mai and sealed her fate.

But she never is able to remove the look in Azula's eyes from her memory.

It haunts her permanently.

* * *

 _4\. Theft_

Ty Lee steals Azula's life and her sanity too. Azula hates her now and will hate her forever, because ascending to the throne should be the most incredible and pleasing moment of Azula's life. Yet, it is hollow and empty.

The happiness Azula was supposed to feel today was stolen from her. All Azula can do is wallow in the pain. Sleep only comes if Azula cries herself into slumber.

At the Boiling Rock, Ty Lee proved that she is not just a traitor.

She is a thief too.

* * *

 _5\. Cherries_

The cherries are delicious. Azula hates how much she savors the flavor that Ty Lee has offered. Azula has been stranded for too long ever since she vanished into the Forgetful Valley, and Ty Lee has given her a bowl of cherries like scraps of meat left out for a stray cat.

It hurts Azula worse than the physical cuts on her fingers ─ the cuts that burn and scream in pain from the cherry juice mixing with blood ─ to accept the help of the traitor.

When Ty Lee dares to kiss Azula, the cherry juice flavor burns Azula's chapped lips.

But maybe Azula likes the pain.

She has not felt it in a long, long time.

* * *

 _6\. Roses_

The thorns prick Ty Lee's finger and she shouts out in pain. She gazes at the cuts that it made, and then looks up at her unapologetic girlfriend.

"You said you wanted roses," Azula says, smirking. "You should have been ready for the thorns."

Ty Lee rolls her eyes. "You really don't ever like accepting blame, do ya?"

"No. No I don't." Azula kisses her and inhales the scent of roses and Ty Lee.

* * *

 _7\. Ice Water_

Azula wakes up screaming and howling. The princess has been in the worst nightmare she can imagine. Ty Lee stabbed her and stabbed her in the back with Mai's blades until Azula crumbled and could no longer move or bleed.

"Azula," Ty Lee hisses as her wife rises from bed and begins to walk out of the bedroom.

Azula needs to find water. She needs to splash her face to wake up to reality and drink it too calm her dry mouth. She is imagining it cold on her tongue when she stops and decides to hear out the woman she loves.

"Yes?" Azula asks.

"I heard you screaming my name. Are you okay?" Ty Lee responds, her voice damp and sad.

"Of course I am. I no longer suffer from any of my mental weaknesses," Azula states mechanically, as she always does.

"I'm sorry I made you hurt," Ty Lee ekes out.

"You made me heal too. I forgive you, and I've never forgiven anyone before."

That is all Azula says before she leaves to find water.

Ty Lee knows Azula will regret saying it in the morning, but the acrobat has never heard anything better in her life.


End file.
